


Runaway: A sequel to infestation

by MFU



Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Medical Procedures, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU
Relationships: Reader/Nicholas (A Plague Tale: Innocence), SCP-035 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Gasping for air, you ran along the cold muddy moorlands. The moon was high in the sky, the night dark. Passing by many trees, trying to regain your breath, hands against the rough bark as you look behind yourself and know they will be following once they realise you got out.

It had only taken a moment. Nicholas was far more thorough then Dyo, always ensuring the locks and chains over your body was sufficient to keep you enslaved. However, you had just been forced to endure whatever countless tortures Dyo had to offer, and clearly satisfied, he had failed to tighten your restraints. Knowing Nicholas would enter directly after him, he simply failed to lock the door. His confidence was his downfall; you had rushed outside instantly, hurrying up some dark staircase- greeted by a large castle room, before bolting out into the night air.

The rats had lessened, you assumed. There was none around to be seen, at least. But, if you saw them, you swore you would simply let them devour you. 

Your eyes followed the sound of a horse nearby, looking behind yourself and ignoring the loud sounds, before continuing to hurry forth. Feet slipping a few times, vision becoming blurred; the sound of vermin all around becoming louder and louder as you collapse against the ground.

~~~~

"It is vital for you all to complete these steps during any single operation."

You opened your eyes, frowning as you are greeted by a full ceiling. Turning your head against some kind of soft material, noticing many other people lying down on beds dotted all around this large room. Looking up gently with a whimper to see yourself in some cotton white gown.

Your eyes widened instantly, remembering the wedding dress. Bolting upright, only to have a firm hand placed on your shoulder to hold you down. Looking back at an unfamiliar face; lips concealed by a fabric mask and brown eyes dull. 

"No! NO! Let me go!" Let go!"

"What on earth is going on here?"

That voice... you calmed instantly. It seemed so familiar. Who...

"Apologies doctor... "

"Hmm, never mind. I assume all is going well?"

"Yes. We found this patient collapsed upon the moors. No signs of disease. However, we did need to treat her arms, fingers, wrists and ankles with honey and herb. Peculiar markings there, Sir. Similar to a prisoner." 

The familiar voice hummed. "Mmm, I see... and which apprentice was it whom found her?"

"Doctor Jenson, Sir."

"Make sure Jenson is inspected for signs of disease..."

Then, they left. You were allowed a moment of peace; a curtain swung around your bed, giving you privacy as you listened to the sounds around yourself. Falling in and out of sleep, breathing hard as you kept seeing the torture you had endured. Woken occasionally by the sound of those beds being rolled in and out of the room, voices saying 'we lost another one' or bringing in new patients.

The curtain was suddenly drawn back, and you struggled to see through the fatigue who it was. Looking at this blurry person in your failed vision, only managing to shake your head as there was ringing in your ears and memoirs of abuse in your mind. "Fear not, maiden. I am only going to apply some ointment to these wounds. I mean no harm-"

The second this strange man's fingers grazed your leg, you felt all signs of life return. Screaming at the top of your lungs and thrashing. They tried to calm you down, calling over a few more people to restrain your limbs against the bed. 

"No! I didn't do anything! PLEASE, DON'T PUNISH ME!"

The people holding you down looked confused by your words, but kept you still. "Uh, Doctor, Florice?! I need your help, Sir..."

Your lips parted, trying to breathe through your mouth since you were panicking too much to breathe gently. Watching a tall figure part the people holding you down, time slowing. He stepped into the light, pausing. 

Your e/c hues studying his glowing golden ones. His name on the tip of your tongue, but you had no voice. The imposing doctor turned to his students, calmly speaking: "leave us be."

There was the sound of clothes and feet moving as the small crowd vanished; all sound silent as it was just you and the doctor beneath this bright light. 

"....F..Florice?" He leant closer, still not speaking. "Doc... is that... is that you?"

He scrunched his nose up a bit, staring. His face was pale, becoming paler, as he continued staring. You watched how he blinked harshly a few times, even shaking his head a little, before regaining his focus on you.

"... Y/n...?"

"Yes! Doc, its me!" Your voice sounded so hopeless, even if you-

His hand just grazed your leg, and you screamed loud enough to bring down the walls. "No, no, no..." turning, coiling into the soft pillow and trembling. "Doc... no... don't..."

"Y/n... what...-" Florice was in shock, unable to understand what was happening. "They found you upon the moors... where had you been, Y/n... it has been... months..."

You chose not to answer, shaking against the bed. "Y/n..." Florice sighed, taking a seat beside the bed. He got an idea, something that might work. "Y/n... you know... Merry.... she would love to see you." He watched you shuffle a bit, sitting up with messy hair and a sad expression, "she can make your favourite... soup with vegetables from her garden."

You sat up, toying your fingers. "Merry..." you spoke lowly, "I miss her..." 

"And she does you.. you know... never a day has passed where I cannot tell she is thinking about you. Her voice might be silent, but her thoughts are so loud. She misses you, Y/n."

"I have no home..." you spoke through a croaky voice, "I have nothing..."

"You have us." Your eyes met his. "By the God's, please... come with me. I could not stand to see you lost again. And, Merry will just be... thrilled to see you."

He offered his hand, but you shyly shook your head. Slowly moving your legs off the side of the bed, whimpering as your cold feet hit the floor. Leg's struggling to hold you up, but refusing to accept Florice's hand as you walked beside him. 

~~~

Merry heard a slight commotion, removing her hands from the bucket full of dirty water. Smiling as she looked to the doorway, knowing Florice was about to return from his long shift. Curing the plague took time and effort, but her husband was a wonderful teacher. 

"Oh, Florice, my love... I am so glad you are-"

Her smile dropped, standing in the door of the home where she always awaited her husbands return. But, beside him... a lone female. 

There was a loud clatter as Merry dropped the ceramic pot she had been polishing to the floor, her lips parted and eyes focused on you. Her heart beating incredibly fast as she took big steps towards you, shaking violently, before collapsing to her knees. Unafraid, you hurried to her, nervously waiting for her to speak.

"Y/n... it can't be..."

"My love," Florice comforted, "it is her... trust in your husband. I would not do much to trick you, after the pain you suffered upon your separation from Y/n."

"I am so sorry, Merry..." you said in a tiny voice, feeling terrible, "I did not mean to harm you...-"

All air left your lungs as she grasped you in a hug. Tears slowly streaming down your face as you felt warmth and kindness resonate from her. Merry was sobbing your name loudly, doing nothing to stop the tears flowing down your own features.

"Where were you?! Where did you go!?" Merry wept, staring into your eyes. Your mouth opened to speak, but you instantly went deadpan- barely able to talk about what happened. 

"I think we should take her inside..." Florice said lowly. 

Merry protectively held onto, you, guiding you inside. "I will clean her up..." Merry said sternly.

"No, I need to inspect-"

The glare from Merry was enough to silence her husband. Gently ushering you into the tub, scrubbing your hair; the feeling gentle, despite her hands on your skin. Eyes closing, you could recall their words. Dyo would always remind you were his bride, destined to be, his. Nicholas would always make snide remarks, near enough tearing you in half and reminding you that you needed to be trained. No matter how you pleaded, or acted obedient, their mocking laughter would fill your cell, and their hands would grapple your skin.

"Merry..." your voice came out a whimper.

"Hmm?" She smiled.

"I should go... you are not safe with me here."

"What... but why-"

"MERRY!" You lashed out, sobbing openly. "You don't get it..."

"Then tell me." Her warm gaze cracked your hardened soul a little. "Hey, its alright. You know I will listen, Y/n. You know, there is nothing in this world I would not do for you."

You thought for a moment, nodding. "Please... do not panic, okay?" She nodded. "I tried hard to find you... I remember that bit... and Dyo came... and we left... I kept trying to look back, but he did not let me..." Merry listened, gently placing her hand on your shoulder. "And... he took me to that place, the one Florice spoke of. I... I tried to fit in. But the knight came...! And, they... they decided to..."

You broke down into a fit of tears. "Y/n, tell me... what did they do to you?"

"They kept me in this room... chains...whips... restraints... I don't know what they wanted from me...but they... they just... deflowered me.... over and over... every day... I said... I said I did not want it, I did! I am no maiden anymore... they took that from me. B-But... I got out... and I woke up... and Florice... now you..."

"Hey," Merry said gently, "its alright... don't panic. The water here, it might be sweet... Y/n. But blood is thicker." What did she mean? You watched her get up, walking out and leaving you in the tub alone.

Frightened and needing her touch and comfort, you wrapped a towel around your body and crept through the home; stopping at the door leading outside. You knew they would abandon you, they would choose their safety over you. Peeking through the door to see them both talking, Florice taking Merry's hands in his own.

"It is dangerous... we cannot keep her here."

"Florice, please... I lost her once, but not twice."

You looked down, ready to just walk out. To tell them their efforts were appreciated, but like you parents, they were free to abandon you too. But then you listened, your eyes scanning them both as they spoke.

"She is so important, Florice..."

"I understand. Thank you, dear, for informing me of what had happened to her."

You hung your head low, disgusted. Now the doc knew. Soon, everyone would know, right? You would just be some... gross... undesired... slave to those two men.

"I refuse to let Y/n be unprotected. You have my word, Merry... I will care for her as my own."

Merry poked him in the chest, grinning "You would always make the best Father, Florice."

Smiling, but still afraid, you took a leap of faith back into the bathroom- pretending you heard nothing. "Come along, Y/n! Your soup is getting cold!"

You hid your blush, shyly snuggling into the towel/blanket as you stepped back into the room. Merry and Florice sat at the small table, by the fire. You purposely sat right beside Merry, practically on her lap, not wanting to be close to Florice. 

'You have nothing, but us, Y/n... no hope, just us.'

You shook your head, shaking the voice from your memory. Looking up when Florice extended his hand, offering you a piece of bread. Looking away at first, reluctantly biting your lip. Heart tingling nervously when you remembered meal times with the other two; the only few moments peace where they rarely touched your body or abused you. But the doctors golden eyes were patient, smiling a little as you shyly snatched the food from his hand.

"T-thank you..."

You looked up at Merry, who smiled back at you. Jolting a little when she placed another blanket over your shoulders. The warm fire, their warm faces smiling at you... it felt hard to believe, when all you had been told was that your existence was those men's to abuse. But you heard what Doc said, how he would protect you. And also how broken Merry had been when they lost you. It was obvious this situation was unsafe, stupid even, but time was frozen as they both focused on keeping you safe, and loved.

Smiling a little, you reminded yourself one thing: maybe there is hope in this dark situation.


	2. Chapter 2

You held back. walking a few steps behind Florice. He was wearing a typical green coloured cloth attire, a hunting bow in his hand. Merry had insisted you go with him, and you trusted her judgement enough to agree.

Florice peeked over his shoulder, golden hues glimmering as he made eyes with you. "Y/n, how are we faring today?" 

You looked at him for a moment, before looking down. "I am well enough..." you voice trembling a little. "How do you?"

He chuckled, shifting the bow over his shoulder. "Do you know where we go on this day?" "No..." you answered shyly. "I just... Merry asked me to accompany you."

"That she did, for good reason." He smiled. "We are going to teach you to use this." He shook the bow.

"But, Florice... how could I use such a thing?" You paused in your tracks.

"Come with me, maiden." The light shimmered along his raven hair for a moment, and he extended his hand for you to take, "I truly am sorry for what you went through, Y/n, but I promise to keep you safe in my arms."

"Alright... I will accompany you... but... do not bestow me such a fake name. I am now maiden. I am deflowered, withered." 

He began walking once you had caught up. "Nonsense. Your life is not in tatters because of the minds of the deluded. Be thankful for today, instead of letting them destroy your heart."

You kept silent, finally arriving at the forest edge. The flashback of yourself running unsettling you a little. "Now, the bow."

You snapped out of it, focusing on Florice with a sad expression. He was handing you the bow, which you took with some effort. "Its... quite heavy..."

"No, no... you are standing incorrect." He looked at you, noticing how awkward you looked. "Would you allow me to come closer?" You nod slowly, taking a deep breath as his height towered over yours. He was quite tall; similar to Nicholas. 

"Your target, you see?" He pointed to a big tree. Knowing the basics, you spread your legs and pulled on the string; both you and Florice watching the arrow he had placed there already drop to the floor. 

"Now, now... do not lose hope..." He got closer, ignoring how you flinched as he picked it up. Returning to place the arrow in place, touching your fingers. 

"Turn your body towards me," he instructed firmly, walking to the corner of your vision, standing a bit to your right. You were facing the tree, breathing hard. "Keep your legs apart... wider... good. And, straighten your back, shoulders down."

He hummed. "Very good, now draw the quiver." 

"Florice..." you hesitantly say, shooting a distressed look to him, "H-how do I shoot it?"

He walked closer. "I am going to help you. Try to not panic. I am putting my hand over yours..."

Heart beating fast, you tried to control your heavy breaths as you flinched under his cool touch. You trusted him. His comments calming you. Slowly, patiently, he demonstrated how to draw the bow, once twice- nodding and stepping away.

Alone now, you tried to copy his movements. But you could not pull back the arrow as far as he had shown you, grunting and whimpering. Voices ringing in your ears, memories of the abuse making you sweat.

'I will not kill you... but... I am going to make you wish you were dead.'  
'Who pleased you better, darling?'  
'Legs apart!'  
'Oh? You like this, don't you?'

With a soft whimper, you let the arrow hit the floor. "I cannot do it..." you inspect your fingers, looking at the bruising there. 

Florice crouched beside you, humming in thought, before gently handing you a sling. "This?" You asked, hesitant. How would this protect you from a six plus foot knight, and some otherworldly person with powers?

"This will protect you. It is small, light, unpredictable. Like you." Your eyes widened, staring at the sling in your hands. "It is weaker than the bow, but it can be mastered with training. You can overpower your enemies."

"But this... really?"

"With this sling, the environment is your ally. Its size means nothing compared to versatility. If used properly, this can provide the power from the hit of a club." He patiently instructed her. "Grab it at the base, use your dominant arm, hold the slingshot vertically or horizontally. Raise your arm to the side and hold up the slingshot."

You raise your arm, the fabric falling off your shoulders a little. Florice stared as the sun illuminated your scars. Whip masks, bruises, nail marks... littering your skin. He had to shut his eyes, looking away.

"Turn your body sideways. The shoulder of the arm that will hold the grip of the slingshot should face your target. Form a solid base with your legs. Keep your feet facing forward and even with the width of your shoulders. Line up your shot. Take your time. Aim slightly above-"

The sound of the small rock flying through the air could be heard. There was a bucket hanging on the tree branch, and you honestly expected to hear the stone hit it. Disappointment on your face. 

"Hush, keep trying-" His eyes followed another rock hitting the tree, and more flying past it.

"Try to hold it a little more-"

"I CANNOT DO IT!" You threw the sling to the ground. 

"Y/n listen to me."

"No! NO, I WON'T!"

"Why not?" He asked. 

"You can't tell me what to do!"

A glimmer came to Florice's eyes. "I can't you are right. I cannot take you; you are free." He could see you getting worked up, passing you the sling which you snatched from him. "They are never going to get you again, if you keep fighting."

"Ugh! Get out of my way!" You yelled to nobody in particular, raging so much. The sound of the stone hitting the bucket made you snap back to reality, blinking to see you had hit the target.

"Oh...Oh my goodness! I did it!" You rushed Florice for a hug, feeling his arms around your body. Nuzzling into him.

"Well done, little Y/n."

Face turning to horror. You could remember your hands chained above yourself, vision blurring, staring back at Nicholas' disapproving features, your legs wrapped around his hard muscular body. Colder hands on your hips, Dyo behind you, teasing. 'Well done, little Y/n.'

You yelp, quickly pushing Florice away from yourself. Cupping your mouth as you stared back at him. He did not move, simply staring with a patient but cold expression. "I have tried for many days now, Y/n, to make you feel comfortable around me. And, lest I see you as a daughter to me- the daughter my wife cannot provide. I only long for you to see that I would never harm anyone without need, would never lay a hand on my wife, nor the person I consider my own blood- you."

Pausing to think, gripping the slingshot tighter, you were deep in thought. Slowly urging yourself forwards, looking up at Florice within the last moment. The last thing he saw before you placed your forehead against his chest was your eyes full of water, lip twitching and face scrunched up.

"There, there..." he slowly wrapped his arms around you. Deepening the hug until he was crouching in the dirt, hugging you tightly. "I am s-sorry... Florice... I just..."

"It is quite alright... I understand."

A little later, Merry was surprised to see you enter the small home holding Florice's hand. Of course she was happy to see this; even moreso when you sat directly beside Florice at the table. Hell, he even let you eat his left-overs, casually chuckling when you devoured the bread he had left behind. 

Time to sleep, Merry and Florice both saw you into the warm blanket you called your bed. "Both of you," you called quickly, "thank you... you didn't have to let me stay again."

"Oh dear... still as silly as before, hmm?" Merry laughed. "We will keep you here forever and ever if you wish it to be that way." You smiled at her, feeling her hand slowly leave yours as she walked to the door, and you smiled directly at Florice. 

The door to your room shutting, leaving you with your thoughts. Making sure you had your slingshot closeby, you sighed loudly. Wondering if they were searching for you...

Hell, it had been several months before your eventual kidnap, and Dyo had spent an eternity looking for you. There was no doubt in your mind he was still searching. But, Nicholas? He was very... prideful. There was no way your escape did not dent his ego, and thus he would be looking to punish you.

The thought made you whimper, rolling your straw pillow around your face in fear. Hands shaking again as you could only imagine the things they would do to you if they found you. Your eyes widened- what if they done something similar to Merry?! What if they killed her in front of you, to show you they meant business? Florice stood no chance; Nicholas would kill him instantly. But, the things he could do to Merry to destroy your soul... 

Finally safe, yet feeling so unsafe. When would this torture end? Curling into yourself as you slept to the sound of laughter, chains moving, whips hitting skin...


	3. Chapter 3

"I... I like the purple one..."

Florice studied the purple cape. "This is the most expensive, Y/n, are you sure-"

"I'm sorry," you panicked, "I can have another... I just liked the purple..."

"Nonsense," he chuckled, purchasing the purple cloak, before turning to you. Your eyes studying his features as he clipped it over your body. A small smile coming to your lips as he looks at you, ruffling your hair before rising to full height again.

Giving you some loose coins, Florice instructed you to choose whichever you wanted. Meanwhile, he turned, following a few villagers gaze to a poster hung on the stone wall. Approaching it with a cautious scowl, seeing a well-drawn sketch of you.

'Wanted: under the order of the inquisition.'

He stared at it with a passive glare, quickly turning to see you admiring some items of clothing. Taking your hand, you felt a little confused when he began leading you away. "Come, let us go home, Y/n."

"But, Florice...-"

"No. We return home now."

With a sigh, you looked around as you both made way to the home. Both gasping and crouching when you hear the sound of horses and men closeby. You instantly clung to Florice, petrified.

"Where is Y/n. You better start talking, woman. Lord Nicholas informed us you were one of her associates."

You looked to Florice with a whimper, "they are talking to Merry!" Florice hushed you, clearly worried. 

"Y/n? I thought... I thought she was dead? She is... alive???" Merry trembled loudly. 

"Hmm... alright..." the guard said aloud, "but... know this. If you see the maiden, you are expected to report to lord Nicholas instantly. Failure to do so will be met with the sharp edge of a blade."

Florice was quick to shield you as the guard left, the sound of hooves growing distant. "They are looking for me..." You said, frightened. "But they will not have you," Florice assured, leading you to the home where he found Merry sobbing.

"My love!" Florice rushed to her, letting go of your hand to cradled Merry instead. 

"I'm sorry... the thought of losing Y/n again, I just..." she wept loudly.

"Hush, hush, we will not lose her." 

Night came, and you were so fixated on how Florice had comforted Merry. It was pure curiosity inside of you; love you had never been shown. The door to your room creaking open, you sat up in bed and watched Merry and Florice enter.

"Y/n?" You nod, sleepily wiping your eyes. "We just came to make sure you were alright." Merry smiled.

"I am okay... no nightmares so far. Just... a bit worried..." 

"Fear not," Florice crouched at your side, "I will protect you, dearest."

He turned his back for one moment, and Merry quickly slipped you a small piece of chocolate. You shoved it into your mouth, savouring how it melted against your cheek as Florice turned back- unaware of Merry winking at you. Her soft hands tucking the sheets tighter around your body. 

"Goodnight..." you said, trying to conceal your worries. 

"Goodnight my darling Y/n..." they left slowly.

But, no matter how you tried, sleep would not come. Glancing at your slingshot, you snatched it, putting on your purple cloak and matching dress Florice had made you, and head outside. You just had to escape feeling like a burden to Merry and Florice.

"Yuck..." you moped, hearing the rats hiding in the forest closeby, grabbing one of the smaller lanterns hanging outside the home for safety as you decided to take a small walk to ease your mind.

Why could Nicholas not let you go? You had not see Dyo yet. Maybe he had finally gotten over y-

There was the crunching of twigs closeby, and you scurried behind a tree for safety. You had not gotten far from the home, but were far enough to be unable to rush back for safety. Peeking out from your hiding spot to see-

'Oh no, no, no... please no...'

There, in the shadows of the woodlands, you see Dyo. Pure horror rushing through your body and mind as you remembered the things he had said and done to you. Looking around to make sure there was no rats, before blowing out your lantern for cover. 

He had swarms of rodents trying to get to him, and only that little lantern keeping him safe. He was making his way clearly to the home, perhaps. Whatever he was doing, he was looking around.

It was stupid, it was dangerous, but you kneeled down and scooped up the closest rock. Revealing yourself from the tree, shouting. "Hey, Dyo!"

He turned, instantly. Maybe he was shocked to see you, or that you called to him, because he said nothing. You pulled back your sling, firing a rock to the lantern- which was put out within a second. The vermin just as quick to try devouring him.

The sound of thousands of rats flocking to his body, filled you with an unsettling satisfaction you would keep silent. "Ha... bye... you monster..." You turn to leave, hearing heavy grunting that made you turn back.

With a frustrated growl, you watched in horror as Dyo stood back up- perfectly fine. Those tentacle appendages easily deflecting the vermin trying to devour his body.

Shaking, your eyes widened as Dyo slowly looked your way- incredibly pissed off. "I... finally find you... and that... is how you greet me?!" 

He began stomping towards you, making you panic as you rushed in the other direction. Taking a moment to hide behind a tree, catching your breath as you watched him walk around in the dark. "Come out, come out, wherever you are...~"

Fearing he was getting too close, you whimpered as you take off running again. "You can't run forever, Y/n. I am going to get you~"

Should you run to the house? Should you hide? You stopped again, hiding in the shadows and trying to figure out what to do. 

"FOUND YOU!"

~~~

"Ah!" Florice woke with a violent tremble, looking over at Merry as she snuggled deeper into the blanket. He smiled at her for a moment, brushing his hand along her hair, before looking down towards your room. Getting up with a tired groan, walking inside and-

"Merry!" 

Merry opened her eyes, panicked and startled. "Huh, wha- Florice?"

"She is gone... Y/n is gone..."

"B-bu... But.... where?! Florice, where is she?! Where is my Y/n!?" Merry fought against the tears, knowing to be brave to find you. "Ch-check the forest... F-Florice..."

Florice went to get her a coat, and she yelled. "LEAVE THAT! GET ME MY BABY BACK! Please!"

The two took a lantern, hand in hand, rushing to the edge of the forest. Stopping when they hear noises, like feet scuffling against the mud. And there, they see you. Your feet digging into the mud, Dyo dragging you by your arm roughly. The rats following you both, a lantern in Dyo's free hand.

If he lets go of that lantern, you and him would be eaten. At least, Florice and Merry thought that. Only you had seen how he deflected their attack.

"Let her go!" Merry cried out, hurrying in front of Dyo, who was quick to wrap his arm around your neck. You could feel his chest against your back, the rats surrounding all of you.

"Oh, how nice to see you both again," he spat sarcastically, "Now, though, we are going on our way.... and you both stay there. Unless you want your precious Y/n to be devoured hmm?"

"No, please!" Merry begged.

"If you try to stop me, I will drop this lantern. These hungry disgusting vermin would just love to feast on our flesh, don't you know. But, let me pass, and Y/n lives... alongside me."

You tried to speak, to tell them that Dyo could deflect the rodents attacks. He was lying. "He's-" The arm around your throat tightened, choking you into silence.

"Now, now, we are going..." Dyo spat angrily, dragging you backwards.

"Mo...m...." you managed to call out. 

Dyo paused, laughing. "Mom? Her?!" He laughed harder. "Remember?" He squeezed his arm tight against your throat, "Your Mother sold you, to me. She is not your Mother, this woman. She is merely the doctors little fling."

"Mom..." You sobbed, unsure if this is the last time you will ever see her again. 

Florice held Merry who broke down quickly, watching as you were taken away into the darkness. Led to some kind of big carriage, Dyo threw you inside. Granted, you landed on silky covers, but you could only whine out as he placed his knee on your back, your arms stretched behind you; listening to his cruel laughs as your wrists were tied behind you.

"Oh, my, my..." he teased; his hands running down your back, and into the pocket off your dress type garment. He pulled out the slingshot, admiring it. "What is this? A little toy?"

"Give that back!"

"What could you hope to achieve- ah... was this what took my lantern out?"

"Yeah, it was." You spat. "Now, let go of me!"

"Still feisty I see, good. Though, you did not seem so in that little prison of yours. Poor miserable thing.." He laughed, throwing the sling to the floor of the carriage, letting you stare at it as he left you bound there. "I will be back. My men will keep you company, especially if you decide you want to take a little stroll outside of my carriage."

You watched these brainwashed men, all tough with armour and spears, move and settle around the carriage. Trying to worm your way out of your restraints, failing every time. 

A while had passed in silence, with you sobbing to the ideas of what torture awaited you, before you heard hooves again. Squinting one moment, and screaming the next as an arrow went straight through one of the men guarding the carriage. A loud crash following your cry as the entire carriage was tipped on its side; your body cramped and pained.

"Shhh, Y/n, it is me!"

You look up, back against the ground of this toppled mess, seeing Florice peeking down at you. "My arms! I can't!" You tried to stand, whining in pain. 

"Please, try, Y/n!" Florice whispered harshly.

You stood, fighting the pain. Florice could just reach for your shoulders, pulling you out with him. He untied your arms quickly, and through the smoke and carnage, you both hugged. "Come, let us go... quick!"

You urged him to wait, climbing up the carriage and reaching inside to retrieve your weapon. "Florice, did you destroy Dyo's carriage?" "No, it was not I." But... who...?

You smiled with your weapon, turning round. But your smile instantly dropped; behind the amber eyed doctor, the looming figure of none other then Nicholas- his armour reflecting the lantern light, blood on his chest piece.

"Florice, look out!"

Nicholas simply swiped his hand, hitting Florice and knocking him out. You hurried to pull back your slingshot, aiming it at Nicholas, who snatched your wrist coldly- his grip rough, making you drop the sling. You cried out as he said nothing, lifting you over his shoulder with ease.

You could hear movements, frightened as you see him lift the lantern, throwing it onto the carriage- which burst into flames near Florice's body.

"No, No! Wait! Nicholas, I am begging you! Do not let Florice die!"

He tightened his grip, crushing your ribs a little. "You will be mine, and only mine. Think only of me."

"Nicholas please!"

"Do not test me, maiden. I will not be so kind as before," he spat, walking away.

"But... he is my Father, I will do anything!"

"You should have thought of that before escaping..."

You tried struggling. "I just wanted to see them, please! I did not mean any harm. I just... you hurt me... it hurt so much!"

"And I will hurt you even more, if it means taming you."

You dropped the sling, and Nicholas instantly stared down at it. "My... my sling!" His big heavy boot hovering over it. "No, Nicholas please! My Father gave me that! It is all I have! Please-"

The sound of it cracking beneath his feet could be heard. Your eyes watering. "My... Father gave me that..." 

"And now it is gone."

He was so cruel, guiding you to lay against a tree as he set up a campfire. Humiliated, crying, he marched over and loomed over you. And all you could do was glare, turning away. Hoping Florice was okay-

"Ah- stop!"

He tugged at your cloak, ripping it clean off. "My cloak! Let that go! Florice bought me-"

He ripped it in half right in front of you. You could only watch as he threw the scraps onto the fire. Breathing hard as his hands tugged at your dress.

"No, please!"

He ripped it clean off. Pushing your face sideways into the dirt below and opening your legs. You could hear him growl as he inspected your womanhood, after months of not seeing it.

"What is it?" You spat. "Forgot h-how you used to ravish me every night?!" 

"Not at all. I was merely thinking about what to do to you. However we are in the open, and that masked fool is seeking you too." He ripped your legs open wider. "Therefore, I will make this quick. Think of this... as my mercy."

The pain was unreal. You had adjusted to not being torn apart daily, and here... it was happening all over again. 

Left to cry, tied against the tree. Nicholas was still in his armour, but had decided to rest against the nearest tree. Thinking the lights would keep himself and you safe from vermin, but not from-

"Little flower~"

You tiredly look up, coated in mud and scars. "I found you!~"

He was already unhooking your bindings. "You really are difficult to catch, you know. But, I can see now that I am not the only one chasing-"

He must have been so ecstatic to find you again, because he did not detect or expect Merry to sneak up behind him, smashing something over his head. Of course he did not feint, and Florice was just as quick to try and stop his enraged wife. Those tentacles forming from the floor, ready to kill Merry and Florice, before you quickly shove Dyo.

Managing to rush by him, nude, afraid, you felt Florice take your hand as you, he and Merry rushed to the home. All pausing in horror when you see your sweet little home on fire, Dyo laughing in the distance. So, he done this...

"Where now!?" Merry spat, frightened.

"Just run!" You spoke for them, not really bothered by your own nudity in this mindless frightened state as Merry took off her cloak, wrapping it around you, running into the night.


End file.
